Many electronic devices include a real-time clock that runs continuously so that accurate time and date information, among other things, may always be maintained. Oscillators are commonly used in the timing circuitry of hand-held and portable electronic devices, such as wrist watches and cell phones. A typical oscillator circuit includes a resonator and an associated drive circuit to drive the resonator. Quartz is often used for the resonator. However, with the continuous push to decrease the size of electronic circuits, MEMS resonators fabricated from silicon are expected to replace quartz resonators in various oscillator circuit designs.
A major obstacle, though, to implementing MEMS resonators is that the mechanical properties of some MEMS resonator materials are dependent on temperature. Material stiffness is one example of a mechanical property that is dependent on the temperature. The temperature dependence of the material stiffness may be described with the temperature coefficient of stiffness, also known as temperature coefficient of Young's Modulus (TCE). As a result of the temperature dependence of the mechanical properties of MEMS resonator materials, properties of MEMS resonators (e.g., resonant frequency) may also exhibit temperature dependence. For example, a thermal coefficient of frequency (TCF) of a MEMS resonator, derived from the design of the resonator and the material properties of the one or more materials that make up the resonator, may be 30 ppm/° C., which means that if the MEMS resonator normally oscillates at a frequency of 1 MHz, then a 1° C. change in temperature results in a 30 Hz frequency shift. For some applications, the TCF of the resonator should be less than 1 ppm/° C. Consequently, many MEMS oscillator circuits require some form of temperature compensation to maintain the frequency of the signal produced by the MEMS resonator (referred to herein as the “output signal”) at a target value defined by a particular application.
One way to address the temperature dependence of MEMS resonator materials is to employ additional electronic circuits that periodically adjust the frequency of the output signal to maintain the frequency at the target value despite temperature fluctuations within the system. However, temperature-compensation electronic circuits are complicated to design and implement, take up valuable chip area, add to the overall chip cost, increase total test time, and consume significant amounts of power.
Another way to address the temperature dependence of MEMS resonator materials is to decrease the magnitude of the TCF of the MEMS resonator by oxidizing the surface of the MEMS resonator beams. As is well-known, some oxides become stiffer at higher temperatures, thereby counteracting the behavior of the MEMS resonator material over temperature. The addition of oxide may reduce the magnitude of the TCF of the MEMS resonator to nearly 0 ppm/° C. This approach, however, has several major drawbacks.
One drawback is related to process control. The TCF of a MEMS resonator coated with oxide is dependent on the thickness of the oxide on its surface. However, in a manufacturing environment, controlling oxide growth to better than 10% may be challenging, making TCF control via oxide coating difficult as well. Another drawback is that the oxide layer may accumulate electrical charge on the surface. Charge build-up on the surface of a MEMS resonator may cause the frequency of the resonator to drift over time. Yet another drawback arises from design limitations inherent in MEMS resonator systems. In order to counteract the behavior of MEMS resonator materials, a sufficient amount of oxide should be grown on the MEMS resonator beams. However, a thick layer of oxide requires a longer deposition time and increases the risk of stress-induced cracking, especially during or after an annealing step. In addition, large amounts of oxide may cause the stress in the MEMS resonator beams to become poorly controlled, adding uncertainty to its desired resonant frequency. Finally, a thick oxide layer may bridge or nearly bridge the gap between the MEMS resonator beams and their corresponding electrodes, leading to device failure. For example, if a MEMS resonator beam is 20 μm wide, and there is a gap of 0.7 μm between the beam and the electrodes, growing the 1.5-2 um of oxide necessary to reduce the TCF of the MEMS resonator is not possible.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a better way to decrease the TCF of a MEMS resonator.